Tiempo de San Valentín: Karmanami
by yume25sora
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 159. Fue divertido acompañar a Kayano para espiar a al resto de la clase junto a Nakamura durante el día de San Valentín, pese a que las cosas no hayan salido como se esperaba entre ella y Nagisa. No obstante, Karma olvido que había alguien de que también debía preocuparse, una pequeña chica de gafas amante de la ciencia (Karmanami)


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuusei Matsui.**

 **N/T: Basado en el capitulo 159 del manga**

 **.**

 **Tiempo de San Valentín: "Karmanami"**

 **.**

Una chica le entrega un chocolate a un chico durante el día de San Valentín, una tradición para los japoneses durante el catorce de Febrero, sin embargo, no era tan sencillo como parecía.

Ella había reunido todo su valor, pero por el bien del sujeto al que quería, reprimió sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo hizo aparentar como un simple obsequio de amistad.

 _Aburrido_ ~

Karma suspiró con decepción mientras observaba junto a Nakamura la silueta de Kayano alejarse.

Había sido divertido acompañarla y espiar al resto de la clase durante todo el día, pero fue realmente una decepción ver como había terminado, después de todo, ya no tendrían un nuevo juguete para divertirse.

Eran demasiado obvios los sentimientos de Kayano por Nagisa, pero como era de esperarse, él no sospechaba ni siquiera un poco acerca de ellos. Podía tener grandes dotes como asesino, no obstante, existían varios aspectos en los cuales su amigo todavía era demasiado débil, partiendo por su autoestima.

Otro hecho que lo frustro todavía más fue que su plan de gastarle una broma a Terasaka con chocolates recubiertos de cianuro fue completamente arruinado. Lamentaba que el esfuerzo de Okuda fuera completamente desperdiciado, sin embargo, había algo que lo molestaba aún más.

—¡K-karma-kun! —Lo llamó una tímida voz cuando fue al salón a buscar sus pertenencias.

A través del marco de la puerta, la pequeña figura de Manami se asomaba con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—¡Oh~, Okuda-san! —Exclamó el pelirrojo con su característica sonrisa—Pensé que ya habías ido a casa.

—Fui al laboratorio por un momento y se me hizo algo tarde—Rio con timidez la chica de trenzas.

—Entonces volvamos a casa juntos, ya es bastante tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Karma tomó su bolso y salió del salón, seguido de una confundida Okuda quien todavía no procesaba la información por completo.

Era bastante extraño que ambos se llevaran bien. El pelirrojo era conocido por su retorcida personalidad que hasta el mismo reconocía, mientras que Manami era una tímida muchacha con malas habilidades para comunicarse.

Para Karma ella era la persona con la que le resultaba más fácil establecer una conversación, y para su sorpresa, era lo mismo para la chica de gafas según Kayano.

* * *

—E-esto…¿Fueron útiles los chocolates que prepare?

—Lo siento Okuda-san, no conseguí utilizarlos. Lamento haber hecho que gastaras tu tiempo preparándolos.

—¡N-no te preocupes! ¡En realidad fue divertido para mí también!

Era divertido ver como esa pequeña muchacha se emocionaba cuando se trataba de química, pese a que un sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía dentro de Karma por utilizar su afán y buenas intenciones para realizar travesuras.

Siguieron caminando mientras platicaban. Hablaban acerca de asuntos triviales: Las clases, Korosensei, y la graduación que se aproximaba al igual que el plazo para asesinar a su maestro. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba a Akabane Karma en esos momentos, por lo tanto, regreso al tema inicial.

—Hey, Okuda-san.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Por un minuto, el pelirrojo se sintió intimidado por la mirada sincera que le brindaba Manami cada vez que lo observaba a los ojos, un sentimiento inusual para él. No obstante, mantuvo su compostura relajada de siempre.

—Debido a que utilizaste tu tiempo en mi pedido, me imagino que no tuviste tiempo de preparar algo para hoy día ¿Me equivoco?

No podía ser más directo respecto a sus intenciones, pero su manera desinteresada de hablar y la forma en que lo planteó fueron perfectas para encubrirlas.

Por unos cuantos segundos, Okuda quedó plasmada con la pregunta hasta que volvió en si para responder.

—¡T-T-Te equivocas! — El rostro de la pelinegra comenzaba a ruborizarse por completo— Era algo sencillo así que no me demore demasiado en hacerlo. Me sobró bastante tiempo ayer ¡No debes disculparte por nada! M-me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

La respuesta de Manami en lugar de tranquilizar a su compañero lo molesto aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sus palabras le dieron a entender que realmente tenía la intención de darle un regalo a algún chico, y probablemente ya lo había conseguido.

¿A quién diablos le habría dado chocolates?

Le gustaba pensar que Okuda no tuvo tiempo de preparar un obsequió de San Valentín por darle prioridad al favor que él le había pedido. Sin embargo, la situación resultó ser completamente distinta a lo que esperaba y eso lo irritaba.

¿Habrá sido Isogai? Él es relativamente popular, su apariencia y personalidad son atractivas para las chicas ¿Maehara? Ese playboy se verá en un inferno si se atrevió aceptar un regalo de parte de ella ¿Takebayashi? No, no, no, no…Lo único que los conectan a él y Manami era el simple hecho de que ambos ocupaban gafas, pero entonces ¿A quién se los había regalado?

Karma trató de recordar los movimientos de Okuda durante el día, siempre se mantuvo en el aula de clases o iba a conversar con sus amigas. No obstante, la había perdido completamente de vista durante su pequeño espionaje para ayudar a Kaede.

¿Fue en ese momento?

Inconscientemente Karma chasqueó la lengua ganándose una mirada preocupada de su compañera de clases.

—¿Ocurre algo Karma-kun? —Preguntó la pelinegra con genuina preocupación, sacando de sus pensamientos a su acompañante.

—Nada, nada—Karma sacudió su mano para quitarle importancia a su comportamiento, aliviando a Manami de esta manera. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que continuara con su interrogatorio— Es inesperado saber que tú también estas interesada en algo como San Valentín, Okuda-san.

—Eh…Bueno…Este…Yo solo quería agradecerle a alguien por su amabilidad ¡Eso es todo! — la muchacha clavó su mirada en el piso y comenzó a balbucear nerviosa. El pelirrojo en cambio, fijó sus ojos en ella para observar como el rubor le subía hasta las orejas.

Manami se había delatado completamente sola sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. No era como si fuera algún crimen, pero de alguna manera Karma no podía estar feliz con ello.

Podía sonar arrogante, pero se consideraba a sí mismo la persona más cercana a ella del género masculino ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

—Ya veo— Una sonrisa fingida apareció en los labios del muchacho— Seguramente es alguien afortunado.

—Bueno, no es como si se los hubiera entregado de todas maneras— Respondió Manami con una mueca triste.

—¿Te rechazo? —El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a aplastarle la cara al sujeto que se haya atrevido a herir a su amiga, y hacerle la vida imposible.

—¡N-no, Te equivocas! Es solo que no fui capaz de dárselos—Explicó la chica.

—Deberías hacerlo, seguramente estará feliz de recibir chocolates de tu parte.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto, después de todo, siempre te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces.

Una mirada sincera fue la que Karma le entregó a Manami tras esas palabras. Ella era distinta después de todo, no necesitaba analizarla ni comprender sus acciones para luego utilizarlas a su favor. Okuda despegó sus ojos del suelo para observar la expresión del pelirrojo, una mirada única que solamente le brindaba a ella.

—Si es así…¿Aceptarías mis chocolates?

Nerviosa, la pelinegra saco de su bolso un pequeño paquete rectangular con un bonito envoltorio y se lo ofreció a su compañero sin mirarlo a la cara.

No hubo reacción alguna.

—¿K-Karma-kun? —Okuda se aterrorizo al ver que no obtenía respuesta, sin embargo, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás y debía enfrentar la situación ya sea aceptado o rechazado su obsequió.

El sonido de una palmada desconcertó a la chica y se volteó inmediatamente a observar al pelirrojo. Ahí estaba Karma, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos.

Con extrañeza, Manami se acercó a él y se empino para poder estar a una altura similar.

—Debiste haber hecho esto mucho antes Okuda-san….—Se quejó Karma, dejando al descubierto un rostro completamente sonrojado, el cual solo había sido visto por Korosensei cuando se burló de él a causa de las calificaciones en los primeros exámenes.

Se sentía avergonzado de su propio comportamiento, los celos innecesarios y la patética satisfacción de los chocolates con cianuro. Pero por subretodo, estaba increíblemente feliz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso—Preguntó Manami sin poder disimular el rubor de sus mejillas y su sorpresa.

Karma evadió con vergüenza los ojos lavanda que lo asechaban, y le arrebato el chocolate que llevaba entre sus manos.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Estaba esperando que me los dieras, _Manami-chan_ ~— La característica sonrisa socarrona regresó a los labios del chico.

Okuda no sabía con que asombrarse más: Si el hecho de que su compañero esperara chocolates de su parte o que la haya llamado por su primer nombre.

Karma rio por debajo al ver el rostro avergonzado de la muchacha. No podía evitar pensar que sus reacciones inocentes eran realmente lindas, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ahora que ya había recuperado su compostura, aprovechó el estado de shock de su compañera para tomarla de la mano y continuar caminando.

Nunca creyó que alguna vez en su vida disfrutaría algo como San Valentín.

.

—Nurufufufu, no creas que eso no fue visto por tu profesor Karma-Kun.

En la cima de un árbol, Korosensei disfrutaba observando a lo lejos a la pareja caminando de la mano. Su rostro era de color rosa y escribía complacido en su libreta a la velocidad de mach 20.

Había salido oportunamente del trance de la fotografía, para contemplar la escena entre sus estudiantes. Como maestro y cotilla que era, no había felicidad más grande para él ver como sus estudiantes disfrutaban de una vida normal fuera del asesinato.

Sin duda, la pareja entre la tímida Okuda y el problemático de Karma era una de sus relaciones predilectas dentro de la clase 3-E. Después de todo eran un gran material para su futura novela.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí termina**

 **No me convenció demasiado, pero al ser mi primer Karmanami le di una oportunidad ( ?) Son libres de lanzarme tomates si es que arruine la pareja XD Sin embargo, yo realmente amo este ship.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco :3**

 **Tengo planeado más fics de este manga para el futuro (Aunque sigo sufriendo con el último capitulo que salió y el hecho de que este apunto de terminar)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
